


Ожидания и реальность

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Marchela24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, poroshki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/pseuds/Marchela24
Summary: порошки 11 шт
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Ожидания и реальность

я жабу в стрингах ждал на пати  
но не готовят нынче жаб  
а вместо них сидит в салате  
лишь краб

все ждут когда же ад замерзнет  
чтоб лед найти в конце концов  
и снять обещанную проду  
юрцов

все ждут весну любовь мимозу  
а я жду зиму все равно  
когда застынет от мороза  
дерьмо

я подожду сказал заказчик  
впадая в летаргии сон  
надгробье сделайте под новый  
айфон

я жду когда мне скажут правду  
хакс все же умер или нет  
и был ли слэш там с кайло реном  
иль гет

он ждал налоги обнулятся  
и сможет преспокойно спать  
потом кричал что наебали  
опять

она всегда ждала трамвая  
перебирая мужиков  
приехали сказал вдруг голос  
еnd оf

я жду когда мне станет стыдно  
ведь папа точно обещал  
как только член войдет поглубже  
в анал

мы перемен ждем лет так тридцать  
а может даже тридцать пять  
и детям нашим завещаем  
их ждать

все ждут хорошего от жизни  
плохого ведь никто не ждет  
а жизнь такая ну-ка ну-ка  
и жжет

я жду когда же рабинович  
вам все подробно передаст  
дерьмо айфон анал налоги  
и хакс


End file.
